bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Monkey City Mobile
is a tower defense game released by Ninja Kiwi on December 3, 2014. It is the mobile version of Bloons Monkey City, hence the name. It is avaliable on every iOS, Android and Amazon devices. Differences between the browser version Monkey vs. Monkey :See also: Monkey vs. Monkey #Differences between Flash and Mobile In the mobile version, players are only required to build a Bloon Research Lab and a Bloon Inflation Factory in order to start a Monkey vs. Monkey match. Players do not need to construct more Bloontonium Generators and Bloontonium Storage Tanks, as the Bloon Inflation Factory will generate Bloontonium by itself and show how many percent the tanks are filled. Once the tanks are 100% filled, players can begin attacking other players. D.D.T.s cannot be researched. You also do not get experience points for MvM on mobile version. Players may also face different rewards and punishments for each win or lose of an attack or defense. Less cash is stolen if lost a defense, though one building will guarantee be damaged no matter if the player could afford the owe or not. After winning an defense, the player will receive the same rewards as Bloons Monkey City Flash, except not earning a tile. Pacifist Mode is also different. Players can still be in Pacifist Mode if they have more than 1000 honor. Bloon Strategies The mobile version includes different types of bloon strategies. These are similar to Assaults in BMC Flash. Note that there are no Bloon Strategies for tiles below Yellow: *Hard and Heavy **Extra leads and ceramics. This assault can be very dangerous as even a Ceramic may appear in round 3 or a Lead on round 1! Regrowth and Camo Leads may be present very early as well. Only exists on Lead tiles or higher. Extra ceramics only exists on Ceramic tiles or higher. Some of the extra ceramics may be Regrowth or Camo, or both. *Camo Regrow Pain **All Regrow or Camo bloons become both (Camo-Regrow) starting at Round 6. MOABs will replace the Camo Regrow Bloons once they arrive. Only exists on Rainbow tiles or higher and it is unlocked in MvM when Camo is researched. *Cluster Chaos **Lots of grouped bloons, with shorter rounds. *Round Ramp **Strength of bloons is increased within each round (e.g. round starts with reds, ends with blacks). On harder tiles, more MOAB class than usual appear. *Cash Starve **Less RBE for a few rounds, resulting in the player getting less cash. *Fast and Furious **Many grouped yellow or pink bloons. Only available in MvM when Fast Bloons are researched. *Regrow Rush Of Death **Grouped regrow bloon rushes at the end of levels. If these tiles contain MOAB-Class bloons, the later rounds that have MOABs or higher will replace the Regrow Bloon Rush at the end of the round. Only available in MvM when Rubber Repair is researched. *Camo Craziness **Early camo bloons, grouped camo bloons, and camo bloon rushes present in nearly all rounds. Occassionally, there may be a camo regrow rush in the end of each round. DDTs can also appear on ZOMG tiles with this assault. *Sneaky Camo **Every 9 rounds (9, 18, 27) will have camo bloons (MvM only). Only available once Camo is researched. *MOAB Push **A MOAB appears early (MvM only). Only available when MOABs are researched. *ZOMG Zuprise **A ZOMG appears early and more will appear (MvM only). Only available when ZOMGs are researched. All other rushes from the online version also appear, which are DDTs, MOAB Pack, and BFB Pack. Note that on harder tiles, once the player reaches a certain round, all rounds will be entirely composed of bloons of a rank of black or above, with the minimum rank increasing as the game progresses (max. rainbow). On these rounds, no camo or regrowing bloons will appear (exceptions: regular regrow bloons appear in Regrow Rush of Death tiles; DDT's appear on DDT, Fast and Furious, and Camo Craziness). Unlike the desktop version, leads are considered stronger than zebras. Buildings The buildings in the mobile version also differs from the browser version. For example, now each tower requires a different building for their respective upgrades. For example, in the browser version, Dart Monkeys and Boomerang Throwers share the Monkey Academy for their upgrades. In the mobile version, the Monkey Academy is only available for Dart Monkey upgrades. A Boomerang Institute is required for Boomerang Thrower' upgrades. Plus, to research yellow and pink Bloons, black, white and zebra Bloons, and rainbow Bloons, a Bloon Sprint Track, an Extreme Temperature Chamber and a Bloon Compression Tank are required to enable the following researches, respectively. Towers In the mobile version of BMC, the exclusive towers from Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, Bloons Tower Defense 5 Steam, Bloons TD Battles Mobile (except COBRA), and Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile are available. The towers are Bloonchipper, Monkey Sub, Monkey Engineer and Heli-Pilot. They can be unlocked by completing special missions in the game. Monkey Knowledge In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, Monkey Knowledge Packs had been newly introduced, since the Version 1.6 update. Unlike the brower version of BMC, the monkeys that are shown in the cards do not change appearances. The cards also flip around faster than the browser version. Also, it can only be obtained by capturing tiles, as a reward from Contested Territory, Events, from purchasing it with real life currency. Over time, two more types of Monkey Knowledge Packs have been introduced; Wild Card Monkey Knowledge Packs, and Ancient Monkey Knowledge Packs, which frequently go on sale monthly. Events Version 1.7 introduces Events, where players can challenge further to gain more rewards. Version 1.8 introduces the Bloon Beacon and boss bloons. Unlike the browser version, Dreadbloon and Blastopopoulous are not added in this game yet, and the game lacks boss achievements. Strangely enough, the bosses and Bloon Beacon did not arrive to iOS until Late December 2015. Bloon Beacon Bloon Beacon had arrived late in 2015. Early December for Android devices and Late December for iOS devices. Since then, Bloon Beacon can be used to do the same as the Flash version, although not all of the bosses have been available yet. As of 1st January 2016, the only bosses encountered were Bloonarius and Vortex. Gallery File:Christmas.jpg|Version 1.1 Splash Screen File:NKChristmas.jpg|Ninja Kiwi logo on Version 1.1 Screenshot_2015-02-17-21-48-48.png|Level Up Screen Screenshot_2015-02-17-21-50-02.png|A treasure chest Chinese New Year.jpg|Version 1.2 Splash Screen Easter .jpg|Version 1.3 Splash Screen New Logo BMc.jpg|Splash Screen 1.4 Tips 1.jpg|Tips part 1 of 2 Tips 2.jpg|Tips part 2 of 2 King Monkey.jpg|King Monkey Army Monkey.jpg|Army Monkey BMC Mobile Knowledge introduction.PNG|Monkey Knowledge Packs in Version 1.6 being introduced BMCM new news.PNG|Screenshot of Monkey News (1.7 update) Limited Time Events Mobile.PNG|Limited Time Events in Version 1.7 being introduced Camo Regrow Pain in action.PNG|Camo Regrow Pain in action King Monkey announce farm upgrade.PNG|King Monkey announces the Level 2 Banana Farm is unlocked Monkey Ace in city.PNG|Monkey Ace flying around the city Screen520x924.jpeg|The first screen shot in the app store. Version 1.6 view.PNG|Screenshot of a person's city selecting a tile, player played Version 1.6 TriviaAlertMobile.PNG|Trivial tile alert Trivial tile complete.PNG|Skipping a trivial tile Version 1.7 view.PNG|View of Version 1.7 Version 1.8.1 update.PNG|Bloon Beacon and Bounty Cards in Version 1.8.1 being introduced Christmas BMC mobile.PNG|Starting up screen at Christmas Trivia * All tower upgrades costs approximately 20 for tier 3 and 50 for tier 4 and its respective cash price to research. ** However, if you have a high frequency (very fast and strong) WiFi, they don't cost Bloonstones, in which you need only cash to research them. * This is the only BTD game series that has all towers from all BTD5 game series avaliable, along with Bloons Tower Defense 5 Steam, despite missing the COBRA, which is exclusive the BTD Battles. * In MvM, Bloontoniums that was salvaged from other players when your tanks are full can only be stored up to 200%. * Destroyed buildings are repaired automatically without costing extra cash, different from the browser version. ** The same goes to moving buildings, in which they don't cost cash to move them. (Browser version: costs 50$) *This is the only BTD5 mobile game that does not have Everyplay with it. *This released first on iOS then on Android for unknown reasons. *This is the first game to use Game Center/Google Play, Email, or Facebook backup, second being the mobile version of Bloons TD Battles on a later update. *The Blimp Monkey references the monkey in Hot Air Bloon. *Some of the Monkey Knowledge Pack cards appear to have different rewards than the browser version. Examples include the discount of the Ninja Monkey's Flash Bomb upgrade. *Limited Time Events started since the 24 October 2015 update. *The Army Monkey seen on loading screens is actually the Dartling Monkey. The monkey seen on the battle screens is the Mortar Monkey. *Rounds in tiles can exceed past 30 rounds, up to around 40. *When playing in My Tracks mode: **Using the required monkeys in the Monkey Teams event will also award you its rewards. **Completing a track during the Knowledge Madness event will instantly grant you a Monkey Knowledge Pack. *The 1.8.1 update for the Christmas update in iOS has arrived at 30th December 2015; before then there was no such Christmas celebration in iOS devices. External links *Bloons Monkey City on iTunes *Bloons Monkey City on Google Play Category:Bloons TD Games